Problem: Simplify the following expression: $q = \dfrac{-3y + 10}{y} \times 7$
Answer: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $q = \dfrac{(-3y + 10) \times 7} {(y) \times 1}$ $q = \dfrac{-21y + 70}{y}$